


In Love With the Shape of You

by leontina (Leontina)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Club Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 19:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10225898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leontina/pseuds/leontina
Summary: Why bother going home to have sex, when you can just have sex in a booth at the club?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gracerene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/gifts).



> This was written for the [Anywhere But the Bed comment fest](http://birdsofshore.livejournal.com/152481.html), hosted by Birdsofshore on LiveJournal.
> 
> I love Harry/Charlie and club!sex, so I couldn't resist this prompt. I hope you all enjoy it :D

The music is pounding in Harry’s ears, alcohol is pumping through his veins, and Charlie’s stubble is pleasantly scratching Harry’s collarbone as Charlie’s mouth sucks at his neck.

Harry clutches Charlie’s broad shoulders and moans, his voice lost in the heavy bass of the music. Charlie nips Harry’s skin in response, and hastily shoves his hand beneath the waistband of Harry’s skin-tight jeans to wrap calloused fingers around Harry’s hard cock.

Harry looks over Charlie’s shoulder towards the dance floor, but nobody seems to be sparing them a second glance. Harry had been in that crush of dancing bodies just minutes ago, grinding his arse against Charlie’s crotch until he found himself being pulled along to a darkened corner with Charlie’s hands all over him. 

“Fuck,” Harry hisses, bucking up into Charlie’s fist as his thumb brushes over the sensitive slit of his cock. Harry brings his own hand down to rub Charlie’s erection through his jeans, the length of it feeling thick and hot and _perfect_. “Do you want to go back to my place?”

Charlie pulls his face away from Harry’s neck, the blue of his eyes looking almost black in the darkness of the club. He gives Harry a hungry look, and curls his fingers around Harry’s wrist. “I can’t wait that long. Here…”

He guides Harry over to their booth, brushing away the blue and pink ceiling-to-floor beads that give them just a hint of privacy. Charlie pushes Harry onto the tacky pink leather seat cushion before sliding on top of him and claiming his mouth once more.

Harry grips Charlie’s shoulders again, already in love with how broad and muscular they are, and writhes under Charlie so that his thigh is massaging Charlie’s cock. Harry knows that anyone could walk in on them, pull back the beads and see them, but somehow that knowledge only turns Harry on even more, and he releases Charlie so he can tug his jeans as far down his legs as he can manage. 

“Eager boy,” Charlie teases, rummaging in his pocket and pulling out a condom and a sachet of lube. 

Charlie tosses the condom onto the table and presses the lube sachet against Harry’s lips. Harry ignores the stickiness and the soapy taste to rip it open with his teeth, nice and slowly. He spits the broken wrapper to the side and bites his lip as Charlie sits back a bit and coats his fingers with the lube. 

The song that’s been playing finishes, and for just a second there is silence before the next one starts, but that second seems to last a lifetime as Charlie pushes two fingers into Harry’s willing body. The angle is awkward but Charlie makes it work, pumping his fingers in and out of Harry skillfully, adding a third when Harry is just ready for it. The stretch stings but in a pleasant way, and Harry is thankful for the music drowning out his moans for anyone walking by. 

Charlie pulls back and unzips his own jeans, tearing open the condom packet and rolling it down his cock. He pushes Harry’s knees to his chest and positions himself, the thick head of his cock pulsing against Harry’s hole. They both groan as Charlie pushes inside, slowly at first, which Harry can appreciate because Charlie seems thicker than any partner he’s had before. 

That said, Harry appreciates it more once Charlie picks up the pace when Harry’s ready, slamming into him urgently. Harry grips Charlie’s thick biceps for support, and urges him to fuck him harder. 

At one point Harry hears a decidedly feminine cry of surprise along with the faint tinkling of beads, but Harry ignores it. All Harry cares about is that he has Charlie’s cock pounding into him, the pleasure of it meeting the alcohol in his system and making Harry feel blurred at the edges but making everything else crystal clear. 

Charlie leans down to kiss Harry as he comes, tasting of lager and aftershave, and his stubble is rough against Harry’s chin which only serves to make the kiss better.

Charlie pulls out of Harry and breaks their kiss, moving down the length of Harry’s body to suck his achingly hard cock. Three fingers push inside Harry’s arse as Charlie sucks him, and when Charlie’s tongue moves from Harry’s cock to his sensitive rim, Harry comes fast, and harder than he’s ever come in his life. 

They grin at one another as they clean themselves up and readjust their clothes, and they’ve just nicely sat up when the beads are pulled apart and Ron and Hermione begin sliding onto the seats the other side of the booth.

“Sorry it took so long,” Ron murmurs as he places a tray of drinks on the table, oblivious to Harry and Charlie’s heavy breathing and their flushed cheeks. “We’d just got back when Hermione decided she didn’t want vodka and coke but vodka and _diet_ coke so we had to...you two look very warm; are you alright?”

“It gets hot in here,” Hermione answers for them. “Especially after all the dancing Harry and Charlie have been doing.”

Hermione refuses to look either Harry or Charlie in the eye, and suddenly the owner of the feminine cry from earlier becomes obvious. Harry doesn’t have it in him to feel guilty; he’s far too happy at the moment for negative feelings like that.

“You two are having a good time, then?” Ron asks, still entirely oblivious to Harry and Charlie’s prior antics. “Setting you up on this blind date’s been a success?”

Harry and Charlie share a glance, and Charlie slides his hand onto Harry’s thigh underneath the table in a way that Harry reckons is supposed to be half-comforting and half-seductive. 

“We’re having a great time, Ron,” Harry assures him. “More than great.”

“I’ll say,” Charlie agrees, prompting Hermione to flush red and bury her face in her glass. 

Charlie’s hand inches higher and squeezes, and Harry realises he’s created a monster. He’s perfectly happy with that.


End file.
